


Alayne

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Alayne hidesday 7: alayne





	Alayne

Alayne Stone remained quiet in her place, hiding in the shadows as her lord father told her to do. He didn’t want her presence to be distracting to the court, specially as he and Lord Robert were welcoming their new guest, a northman who was there to find his sister. He could very much desire to take her like the wolf on his banners. Petyr wanted only to protect her from the savage born on the wrong side of bed.

Jon Snow, they called him, the Bastard of Winterfell. He was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and big hands fit to carry a sword. When she was younger and someone else, she might even have called him a dark knight, the one songs talk about stopping at nothing to find his beloved.

Summer was here and the War of Dawn was over. Jon Snow was King in the North, the only remaining member of the House Stark and the new leader of the only land not drowning in chaos. Stark. Alayne held her hand against her heart, feeling it beating wildly in her chest. Jon Snow was handsome and familiar and she feels as she might have dreamed about him during the last months as she prayed for guidance and a way out of the Eyrie.

“My king,” says Petyr, opening his arms in what Jon Snow should read as a sign of respect. Anyone who truly knew Petyr, however, could see that he was mocking the northman. “You have yet to tell me the name of this sister you are looking for. My guards must have a name to call when they are searchin the villages.”

Jon Snow smiles darkly. He had seen through Petyr’s mask, it was as clear as a day as he was not trying to hide it. Alayne felt like taking a step in his direction, wanting to see his face more clearly but she stopped herself, not afraid of her father as he had begun treating her more kindly now but scared of what she would find once she looked in the eyes of Jon Snow.

“My sister name is Sansa Stark, my lord.” says Jon, calmly.

Alayne blinks and a hundred memories flood her mind.


End file.
